The Miracle of the Heart
by hwangseaia
Summary: Putus asa akibat ditinggal pergi selamanya oleh sang puspa hati kealam yang lebih baik membuat sang pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu menciptakan semacam robot berbentuk manusia yang sudah mendekati kata sempurna. Yang keberhasilannya bisa dikategorikan sebagai, Keajaiban. [Sequel 'See you soon'


_Putus asa akibat ditinggal pergi selamanya oleh sang puspa hati kealam yang lebih baik membuat sang pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu menciptakan semacam robot berbentuk manusia yang sudah mendekati kata sempurna. Yang keberhasilannya bisa dikategorikan sebagai,_

 _ **Keajaiban.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Disaat dirinya yang fana kembali nyata diduniamu_

 _Tatkala dirinya yang abadi kembali mortal didalam khayalmu_

 _Disaat jantung yang tak berdetak berganti jam yang berdetik_

 _Tatkala dirinya sadar, telah dilahirkan kembali sebagai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Manusia robotik.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus terbalik berwarna jingga itu mulai enyingkapkan jubah kelam yang menaunginya dalam keterpurukan. Membiarkan jendela dunianya kali ini terbuka dengan cara yang berbeda. Didampingi oleh seulas pelangi satu warna terbalik yang nampak menenangkan jiwa setelah diterpa badai selama 3 tahun lamanya.

Peluh yang membasahi pelipis dan dahinya langsung dia lenyapkan dalam satu sekaan dengan hati yang penuh suka cita. Diraihnya bunga _chrysanthemum_ kuning yang nampaknya belum mekar sempurna dari atas meja kerjanya. Dengan perlahan, tangan kanannya menyematkan bunga berarti istimewa itu dengan hati-hati pada sisi kiri kepala ciptaannya yang berbalutkan sehelai kain putih polos yang dililitkan dengan sedemikian rupa hingga Nampak elok dipandang.

 _Diikuti oleh senyum penyejuk hati, elusan penuh kasih saying pada pipi kiri sang gadis besi, dan juga bisikan lembut pada telinga kiri,_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Yay—tidak,_ _ **Hanna**_ _."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **.**

 **Kokoro Kiseki (Song) © Vocaloid – Yamaha Corporation**

 **.**

 **The miracle of the heart © IT wasn't a thing**

 **.**

 **Warning:** _ **Bisa dibilang kalau ini adalah sequel 'See You Soon'. Based on Kokoro Kiseki song by Kagamine twins. Author newbie dan buta genre. boboiboyxYaya alert. OOC detected. Typo detected. Alur kacau. Gaje. Aneh. Abal. Slight Malay. EYD kacau.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You've been warned, people~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Robot ciptaan sang pemuda Melayu penyandang nama Boboiboy itu perlahan mencoba untuk membuka jendela dunianya yang berupa sepasang lensa berwarna abu-abu dengan sedikit kaku. Secara perlahan namun pasti, langsung memamerkan sepasang lensa abu-abunya yang terkesan elegan kepada seluruh dunia dengan pandangan datar yang terkesan kosong. Dengan ekspresi hampa.

Ya, apa yang kau harapkan? Dia hanyalah sebuah manusia robotik dengan tenaga utama sebuah jam antik yang berdetik.

Manusia mekanik,

Yang mau bagaimana pun juga tidak bisa menunjukan ekspresi seluwes manusia.

Karena ada satu hal yang tidak dimilik oleh manusia mekanik bertudung putih itu.

Satu hal yang tidak akan bisa diwujudkan dengan teknologi tercanggih sekalipun.

Sesuatu yang membuat manusia bisa mengekspresikan emosi dengan bebas.

Sesuatu yang disebut _**hati.**_

Sesuatu yang menyandang nama _**perasaan.**_

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menciptakanmu." Gumam vokal berat dari pita suara tebal milik sang pemuda pencipta robot itu sembari memperlebar senyum bangganya.

Sang manusia mekanik hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya dengan kaku dan perlahan.

Menyiratkan suatu bentuk ketidak mengertian sang robot saat sistem penerima audionya menangkap vokal dari sang pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu.

"Anda. Siapa." Tutur kata sopan khas sang mentari hati menggetarkan gendang telinga Boboiboy dengan suara khas robot yang memberikan kesan kaku karena robot berwajah wanita itu menghaturkan satu patah kata demi satu patah kata yang lain.

Tersenyum miring, Boboiboy mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah sang robot dengan maksud memberikan image yang baik kepadanya, sang robot mungkin tidak mempunyai _hati_ tapi sang pencipta sudah memberikannya ilmu tentang tata karma dan cara bertutur bahasa yang baik agar semakin mendekati kata _sempurna seperti aslinya_.

"Aku Boboiboy." Jawab Boboiboy sembari melebarkan senyumannya. Hatinya mungkin tengah berpesta saat ini, mengingat karena sang puspa hati yang tadinya layu kembali berdiri tegak sempurna dibawah naungan cahaya mentari sang penanam perasaan. Walaupun dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Saya. Hanna." Balas sang robot yang disandangi nama Hanna itu tanpa menggerakkan tangannya sedikitpun. Entah karena masih kaku atau karena dia tidak mengerti. Yang pasti, Hanna hanya menatapi tangan kanan Boboiboy yang tengah terulur kearahnya dengan pandangan yang mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai pandangan ketidak mengertian lagi.

Yang kontan membuat pesta dihati sang pemuda langsung bubar seketika.

Yang membuat senyum yang merekah sempurna diwajah tampan sang pemuda kuncup begitu saja.

Yang membuat sang pemuda menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur dengan hati yang berat dan tergores.

Mungkin Boboiboy perlu mengingat kenyataannya bahwa,

 _Dirinya_ yang fana hanya kembali nyata dalam mimpinya.

 _Dirinya_ yang abadi hanya kembali mortal dalam khayalnya.

Karena pada kenyataannya, saat jantung yang tak lagi berdetak itu berganti dengan jam antik yang berdetik, sebanyak apapun _dirinya_ dan ciptaannya identik,

 _Yaya dan Hanna memiliki perbedaan yang banyak_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TbC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A/N: Heyho! IT datang dengan fanfic multichapter baru! bisa dibilang ini tu sequelnya 'See you soon'. Saya bikin fanfic ini karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba kangen dengan pairing BoboiboyxYaya yang bisa dibilang langka /hush. Lagian di TBT juga nanti kan Yaya mati (anjir spoiler) jadi pengen aja bikin fanfic ini. Baiklah, saya gak mau banyak bacot disini so akhir kata,  
_

 _Mind to review?~_

 _With double winks and a blow kiss,_

 _ **IT**_

 _(p.s kritik dan flame saya terima dengan lapang dada)_


End file.
